


Un regalo

by Anna_Ross



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 20:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3868873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Ross/pseuds/Anna_Ross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean y Castiel van a comprar un regalo de cumpleaños para Claire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un regalo

**Author's Note:**

> Y si, después del 10x20 tenía que escribir esto. Y supongo que no voy a ser la única ni la primera que imagine esta escena, pero cada versión será diferente. Atención spoilers por si no vieron todavía ese episodio. Es bastante fluffy, pero no es mi culpa, sino de los escritores que inspiran estas cosas, en este caso Robbie Thompson. Reclamos a él. Supernatural no me pertenece, ni gano dinero con ésto.

\- ¿Que te parece éste? ¿Crees que le gustará?  
La cara de Castiel mostraba tanto preocupación como ansiedad y expectativa, mientras le mostraba el muñeco de peluche a Dean. Llevaban más de media hora en la tienda, y Castiel no se decidía por un regalo apropiado para Claire. En todo ese tiempo, no dejaba de preguntarle a Dean por cada objeto que elegía, como si éste tuviera que saber que le podía gustar a una chica de dieciocho años. Dean suspiró resignado y observó el muñeco. Representaba a un gato con una curiosa expresión enojada, pero se veía adorable a la vez. Miró el rostro de Castiel, con el rostro fruncido de preocupación y no pudo evitar pensar en que se veía parecido al peluche. Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no echarse a reír ante lo ridículo de la situación. Había un posible ángel asesino, la madre de Claire podía ser una de las víctimas, y estaba todo aquel asunto de la marca de Caín apoderándose lentamente de su alma. Y allí estaban en aquella tienda lo que en apariencia eran dos hombres adultos, eligiendo un regalo para una chica que podía haber sido la hija de cualquiera de los dos, o la hija de ambos, (se encontró pensando Dean, sin saber bien porqué), como si no existieran más problemas en el mundo.   
Quiso decir a Castiel que no importaba, que una caja de bombones cualquiera estaría bien, que ya no podían perder más tiempo, cuando un recuerdo de un día ya lejano, uno de los peores en la vida de Dean, asaltó su mente con violencia. Ese mismo ángel, que ahora estaba frente a él sosteniendo en sus manos el muñeco, no había vacilado en poseer a aquella misma niña, para tener un recipiente humano que le permitiera cumplir las órdenes de sus superiores. Dean veía la escena como si hubiera ocurrido ayer, la voz fría e impersonal saliendo de la boca de la niña, mientras el padre, mortalmente herido de bala, suplicaba, llorando, que lo tomase a él y dejase a su hija en paz. Recordaba la intensa luz cuando finalmente Castiel aceptó el sacrificio de Jimmy y dejó libre a Claire para pasar al cuerpo de su padre. Y nunca olvidaría las duras palabras que le dirigió al salir, porque dolieron como puñaladas: “No estoy para servir al hombre, y mucho menos a ti”.  
\- Dean  
La voz de Cas lo arrancó de sus recuerdos. ¿Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde entonces, seis años? No podía creer cuánto había cambiado Castiel en ese tiempo, y el pensamiento de que parte de ese cambio se debía a él lo llenó de orgullo y alegría; después de todo, algo bueno se debía a él. Siguiendo un impulso, tomó las manos de Cas entre las suyas y lo miró a los ojos.  
\- Cas, no importa lo que le regales. Importa que lo elijas tú, que te tomes el tiempo para pensar en algo que podría gustarle, algo que le diga que pensaste en ella mientras lo comprabas. No significa lo mismo si yo te ayudo, porque sería mi elección y no la tuya.   
Cas fijó sus inmensos ojos azules en los suyos, ladeando un poco la cabeza, como hacía cuando no comprendía algo y Dean sintió que se derretía por dentro, como pasaba siempre que sus miradas se encontraban. Sus manos seguían unidas, y el calor de las manos de Cas en las suyas tenía el efecto de borrar todo el miedo y la desesperación del universo.   
\- Entiendo – dijo con esa voz profunda y solemne, pero ya no fría, no más impersonal, sino llena de sentimiento – le compraré éste. Me recuerda a ella. Parece siempre enojada, hostil, como este gatito. Pero sólo es una defensa contra el mundo. Necesita ser querida y protegida, para mostrarse tierna y suave, como en realidad es este juguete.  
Dean le sonrió, conmovido, luchando contra la tentación de besarlo allí mismo. En lugar de éso, soltó sus manos.   
\- Lo entendiste, Cas. Vamos a pagarlo y a pedir que lo envuelvan bien bonito.  
El trayecto de regreso se le hizo corto a Dean. Extrañaba estar a solas con Cas en el Impala. Cuando estaba con él después de un tiempo de estar separados, tomaba conciencia de cuánto lo extrañaba, por la forma en que desaparecía la opresión invisible, casi física, que le provocaba su ausencia. El también había cambiado mucho, y no para bien. Recordó el tiempo en que le molestaba que Cas invadiera su espacio personal y se rió. Ahora su espacio personal pertenecía a Cas. Cuando bajaron del auto, frente al motel donde los esperaban Sam y Claire, Dean rodeó con su brazo los hombros de Cas, pegándose a él, para tenerlo bien cerca unos momentos más, antes que los problemas los golpearan. Cas le rodeó la cintura con el brazo con firmeza, pero lo soltó en cuanto llegaron a la puerta, apresurándose en abrirla. Dean retuvo su abrazo, resistiéndose a soltarlo hasta el último instante. Aún tenía la mano en su hombro cuando entraron a la habitación, y le acarició levemente el brazo antes de dejarlo ir.


End file.
